


Good Things Fall Apart

by KawaiiKozume



Series: Viva La Vida(IronQrow Week 2021) [4]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Semblance (RWBY)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:13:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28693761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KawaiiKozume/pseuds/KawaiiKozume
Summary: Qrow wakes up in unfamiliar surroundings.Day 4: Historical AU (I made it an in-universe historic AU but also, kind of not? I hope it translated well...)
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/James Ironwood
Series: Viva La Vida(IronQrow Week 2021) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2103249
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Good Things Fall Apart

“Love,” A low voice echoed through Qrow’s sleepy haze. “Qrow, my love.” His eyes opened and he found himself looking at a ceiling with wooden beams propping it up. He turned his head and saw a familiar face smiling down at him. James’ head was resting on his hand and he smiled down at Qrow.

“Morning.” He said, eyes sparkling with amusement. Something was off, though, this wasn’t a James Qrow was familiar with. For one, there was not a trace of metal to be found on his body. His right hand that rested on Qrow’s hip was warm and soft and altogether unfamiliar. There was no shirt covering his chest and no scars littering it.

“Wha’s goin’ on?” Qrow asked, his voice still rough with sleep. He sat up and took in the room. It was a good size with a dresser to the side, a door that led to the rest of the house but the walls were a soft hazelnut color. Everything was made of polished wood except for the books that littered the surfaces.

“What do you mean?” James asked. He looked at Qrow with such reverence that Qrow was starting to get agitated.

“What happened to you?” Qrow demanded. “Where are your prosthetics? Is this a dream?”

“My what?” James tilted his head with confusion and it was adorable, Qrow granted him that much, but it wasn’t enough for Qrow to let it go.

“Where. Am. I?” Qrow grit out. James sat up and faced Qrow with his full body.

“You’re home. Qrow, you’re scaring me.” He said. Qrow stood up and walked to the closet. He threw the door open and moved clothes aside, searching for Harbinger. After not finding it, he turned around and watched James warily.

“Where is it?” He growled. “Where’s Harbinger?”

“I don’t know what that is. Are you feeling okay?” James stood and started walking towards Qrow but Qrow brought up fists that made him stop.

“Qrow.” James stated and that was the first time since Qrow woke up that he sounded even a little bit like  _ his _ James. “Okay, you’re obviously disoriented. May I help you, please?”

James didn’t wait for an answer but held his hand up with his palm facing the ceiling. From his hand, a light blue aura grew and began inching its way from his hand towards Qrow. Qrow’s eyes widened watching this display. He’d seen something like this before: when Oz fought.

The blue aura wound its way around Qrow’s balled fist then up his arm. It was surprisingly warm and calming. It curled around his arm and then across his chest, leaving tranquility in its wake. Only after running over his temple did it return to James’ hand. Qrow had kept his eyes on the blue aura and only now looked back to James. He watched Qrow with a new understanding and hint of sadness in his eyes.

“You’re not my Qrow.” He whispered. Qrow’s tension returned tenfold and his hands balled into fists again.

“Please, I’m not going to hurt you.” Not-James said. “I’m not sure what’s going on, but well, let’s see if we can figure it out together.” James held his hand out to Qrow who took a last look at the closet where Harbinger should have been and then accepted the outstretched hand.

The rest of the day really seemed like a dream to Qrow. James dressed him in clothes that seemed like he’d wear, but there were small differences. Then, they left to go to the “Market” where they picked up groceries. James made small talk with others. The most fascinating thing was everyone using magic. Qrow’s brain almost couldn’t keep up. Colors of every shade imaginable flickered and flew by. Sometimes just lifting crates or holding something in midair, other times there were friendly fights. They walked along the tables set up and Qrow tugged on James’ shirt, like he used to.

“Do you think...even if I’m not  _ from _ here, do you think I could use magic?” Qrow asked when James leaned over. The question caused James to look confused and then chuckle.

“I would think so, you and your sister are both pretty powerful.” He replied. Qrow perked up at the mention of Raven.

“My sister?” He asked. James looked at him out the side of his eye.

“Raven, yes.” James replied.

“Where is she?”

“I presume with her kids. But I’m not sure we should interact if you’re not feeling well.” James advised.

“Her kids.” Qrow breathed. He turned his gaze to James, determined. “We’re going. How far are they from your-our house? How do we travel?”

James stopped walking and pulled Qrow aside.

“Are you sure you’re in a state to see them? I think we should visit Pietro before going.” James said. Qrow shook his head.

“I will start walking with no direction. I’ll ask people. I’m going, James.” Qrow said. James said nothing for a minute and just held Qrow’s gaze, but eventually he sighed.

“Okay, fine. We’ll go after we’re done getting groceries.” James conceded. Qrow breathed, relieved. Maybe seeing his sister could help him understand what was going on.

***

Seeing his sister did not help. In fact, Qrow guarantees it made everything even more confusing. When they arrived outside a modest house made of brick and cedar, Qrow started feeling apprehensive. There were toys scattered in the yard from the door to the iron gate. James led him up to the door and knocked, then kept his distance. Qrow felt a small pang of upset. Even if it wasn’t his James, he kind of wished James had put an arm around him. The doorknob rattled and the door swung open. In the doorway stood Summer Rose, just as Qrow remembered her. Her silver eyes were bright and when she saw Qrow, her face lit up, dawning a grin.

“Qrow! James, come in you two!” She moved out of the way to let them in. “We weren’t expecting to see you today.”

The inside was much like the outside, toys scattered on the floor, tools and books littered tables and counterspace. In the kitchen, Raven was moving around, presumably cooking dinner.

“Rae, your brothers are here.” Summer presses a kiss to Raven’s cheek.

“Uncle Qrow!!” Twin shrill voices screamed in the distance. With a flash of bright red and yellow, two leeches attached itself to Qrow’s legs and Qrow looked down to see Ruby, around age 4, staring up at him with a toothy grin. She was missing a tooth. Yang clung to his other side, with a hand in his shirt. He looked back to his sister with shock. She turned around, setting a dish on the counter. She had a red bandana on, keeping her black hair out of her face, and there was an air around her of peace.

“Qrow?” James asked, setting a hand on the small of his back. Qrow stood, shell shocked taking in the scene around him. Taiyang came in from the back and sidled up next to Raven in the kitchen to wash his hands. Everything looked perfect, how it was supposed to be. It was domestic. Qrow felt tears well in his eyes and he brought a hand up to wipe them away.

“Qrow, what’s wrong?” Raven’s red eyes held concern, an emotion he hadn’t seen since Beacon.

“Nothing. I’m okay.” He croaked out. James rubbed his back and he closed his eyes. This was so nice. It was everything he ever wanted. It was perfect and what they all deserved.

It was wrong.

He wasn’t supposed to be here. Magic and peace and love, that wasn’t his life. He breathed deeply and pressed his eyes shut tighter. He needed to wake up now. He needed to come back to the real world. Otherwise, he’d hate himself even more.

***

When he opened his eyes again, it was dark. His hands were tied behind his back and his cheeks were wet, most likely from tears. A shadow moved in the distance.

“Who’s there?” He asked, voice tight.

“Did you enjoy your vision? It seemed like it.” A voice said. “You could go back to it. Stay there forever. At a price, of course.”

Qrow strained, trying to see what the person looks like. They had broad shoulders and they were tall.

“You get out of Mistral, permanently.” The voice said. There was a sound of a weapon opening and Qrow cursed, frantically trying to get a hand free. He bit his lip as he raised his shoulder then fell back on it at the right spot. Pain flooded his system as his shoulder dislocated but he was able pull it free from the rope. He pressed his teeth together and pushed his shoulder back into place.

“What are you doing? Do you think you can get out?” The voice leered. “You’ll be here awhile,  _ Qrow _ .”

Qrow bit his response back and instead scanned the area above him. There was a window, barred of course, but maybe,  _ just maybe _ , he could get through before he got shot. The voice continued to talk, much to Qrow’s annoyance, but he ignored it, hoping they wouldn’t hear him shift. They didn’t and he waddled over to a corner before taking flight, flapping his wings and wincing internally as his shoulder protested.

“What was that?” The voice asked. Qrow reached the window and started pressing his body through the bars. He exhaled as much as he could and squeezed through. He winced against the sunlight and took off into the sky, hoping to find a tree close by to rest in and reorganize his thoughts.

_ “You could go back.” _ The voice echoed in his head. Qrow couldn’t get rid of the image of his family, together and happy, out of his mind.


End file.
